Sephiroth Interview
by omicron30
Summary: Watch as Barbara Walters conducts an interview with Sephiroth at Northern Crater.


Sephiroth interview                                                        Thisinterview is conducted in Northern Crater as Barbara Walters flew out earlierin the day and into the domain of Sephiroth. It was conducted 3 years after Cloud "supposedly" killed Sephiroth.    
  
Barbara:  "First off I would like to thank you foraccepting our invitation for this interview."  Sephiroth:  "Glad to do it."  (Sephiroth has a soft, quite, and some what raspy voice.  His voice doesn't sound any emotion.  It's very empty.)  Barbara:  "So where here in the deep catacombs ofNorthern crater and your probably very tired by heading to different parts ofthe planet."  Sephiroth:  "No, I just woke up so I feel good.  My plans for the future and my journeysacross the world are going good, and I have no shortage of energy, apathy orum…problems."  *Chuckles softly*  Barbara:  "You know it's funny you mention plans forthe future because a lot of people, including Cloud are wondering what you havein store.  After people have found outthat you were still alive, the people have been very curious."  Sephiroth:  "With no exception.  I think that they have a right to becurious.  I would to if I werethem.  Though I think that curiosity andprying are 2 different things.  I know Ihave earned my self a bad reputation in this world, but I continue to live andto dream.  I still have goals in mylife, and I try to fulfill them as much as possible.  I don't think the people of this planet have anything to worryabout me and my plans."  Barbara:  "What are some of your plans?"  Sephiroth:  "Um, I really shouldn't discuss them now.….Ithink that when I'm dead, people will know just what they are."  Barbara:  "I would like to talk about you and theinfamous meteor.  You of course summonedthe meteor in the intent to kill off all life on the planet.  What were your motives into doing this?"  Sephiroth:  "Well, I think that what I was doing can beinterpreted on many different levels. I, like Cloud, am an experiment. I never did deny that.  Jenovawas simply a metaphor I had for the anti-Christ.  If you would look back in biblical times, the anti-Christ wassomeone who wanted things to change, and by changing it meant to end and startall over again.  Um, Jenova held greatinspiration for me and the way life is on this planet.  Also, the anti-Christ for me was someone whowent against the grain and against the philosophies that held in ancienttimes.  By calling her mother, it was amere extension of what I wanted.  Uh, Ithink that I was trying to represent my self in a Adolf Hitler fashion bycalling upon a holocaust from the skies and ending all the impurities that wasthe human race."  Barbara:  "Impurities?"  Sephiroth:  "Ya, if you look back in the records, youknew that the Cetra race was in fact going to dominate this planet….if, a…youto then look towards what the planet has become, you know that this race is asbad as Jenova is.  This race is killingtheir own planet, and by getting rid of Pres. Shinra, um, it was caused by mymotivation to stop this atrocity."  Barbara:  "So you think that what you were doingwasn't as bad as what people thought, right?"  Sephiroth:  "What I was doing was 'bad,' if you can geta clear definition for that.  It wasjust as bad as the billions of people on this world.  Sometimes I think that we don't need a Jenova because the planetprovides it's own with it's very civilians."  Barbara:  "So it's been 3 years since the battle withCloud.  How do you feel since then?"  Sephiroth:  "Pretty stolid like usual.  Nothing seems to get me angry or uh, joyfulany more.  I've been feeling, um,immune, I should say."  Barbara:  "Do you feel any remorse for what you'vetried to do?"  Sephiroth:  "A… remorse for what?  The planet did every thing to me.  They have misused science upon me, they havelittered the human spirit.  Doesn't thatgive me equal right?  I can do any thingI want to you people because that is what you have done to me.  If Hojo and mistreats the power of scienceupon me, treat me like shit, and hold me up in laboratories for hundreds ofhours, what do you think the product of that is going to be?  I am at no more fault of my actions as eachand every person who has pumped me full of Jenova cells."  Barbara:  "You have to now deal with the criticism andscrutiny dealt out from people all over the world.  How do you deal with?"  Sephiroth:  "Well obviously I can't do things thatnormal people can do.  I can't live likesomeone normally because I'm constantly getting death threats from people.  I can't go out in public.  I can't enjoy the things that other peopleenjoy.  I deal with it just by stayinginside the safety of Northern Crater.  Irarely do go out.  It's actually noproblem for me.  I have no realmotivation to leave this place.  I don'twant to live in their world."    Barbara:  "You've made some decisions both with yourfuture and with other people.  Do youever regret any of them?"  Sephiroth:  "Nope. I think that people learn from their experiences and I try to take thatall into perspective when I'm confronted with making other decisions.  Where I'm at now is a perfect and logicalevolution from where I began."  Barbara:  "I want to talk about the illusions that youinflicted on Cloud.  It obviouslyeffected him in many ways.  Can you tellme what was the purpose behind that?"  Sephiroth:  "Well…I think that illusions are just asreal as reality and to Cloud.  Any thinginterpreted by the brain including illusions and hallucinations are just asreal because your brain knows that it's happening.  Your brain is still perceiving them.  It may not be real to other people, but it is real to you and youalone.  The only thing that makes itdifferent is that it tends to go away and has no consequences.  Cloud was not hallucinating.  Every thing I made him see was as real as meand you sitting here in this musky chamber."     Barbara:  "Do you feel alienated?"  Sephiroth:  "Yes, I do. And that's how I want to be. It's my own personal decision that I have inflicted on my self.  I think we all have different worlds, but Ithink mine is drastically different.  Mydreams are my world most of the time and the real world is the one I have todeal with every day, ya know.    Barbara:  "Describe what happened in the battle withCloud."  Sephiroth:  "Well, I think it was suppose tohappen.  And I was meant to lose.  That step was only one more in the processof my plans.  When Jenova startsreacting, that will be another step."  Barbara:  "How do you know that?"  Sephiroth:  "It's evolution.  This is what we created, and this is the scientists and Hojo'sshit.  It's only natural for Jenova tobe the one to destroy us all, but not with out the help of us worthlesscreatures trying to steal the planet from the Cetra."  Barbara:  "I'm sure a lot of people want to know aboutyour child hood.  How was it and how didit affect your self in the later years.?"  Sephiroth:  "Well, um, I usually felt very alienatedfrom every body else as a kid.  I feltthat I was different in some way.  Ihated feeling like that.  I wanted toblend in and have friends.  Naturally,no one wanted to play with me because they thought I was weird.  They neighborhood kids would frequentlystare at me and say: 'hey that's that kid who was created by that weird man.'So it was hard for me to have any normal social relationships as I grew olderand older.  Because I was so alienated,I thought that the experiments that Hojo performed on me were normal and everykid had to endure them.  Only later on,I find it's not true.  I never did relishin kiddie stuff like Christmas or Halloween. On Christmas morning all I would do is wake up, and hopefully Santadidn't take a shit in my stocking." *Chuckles*  Barbara:  "Did you ever had  people to look up to?"  Sephiroth:  "Um, ya, I suppose.  I remember always seeing Professor Gast andI looked up to him as a father figure. He was there for me when ever I needed him.  Then he died and things went sour.  I always admired the top leaders in the science industry.  I think that they are pioneers for thefuture if there knowledge is used wisely."  Barbara:  "Were drawing the end of the interview.  Is there any thing you would like the peopleof who is hearing or reading this to know?"  Sephiroth:  "That…. in the past people have alwaysdropped their problems on me when it was rather the people's fault.  They don't want to accept the fact that theydon't lead a perfect existence.  But Iwill have my revenge when fate comes around the corner and kicks them in theass.  Fate is empty and monstrous.  We are at a pinnacle point in evolution inwhich something has to change.  I havemade a stand thru my actions to say that this is what this planet deserves.  This is what we deserve.  Now, you try to find out where the evolutionwill lead this race."  Barbara:  "I thank you."  Sephiroth:  "Your welcome."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  ÓMark Inc. 2001  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
